


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by rebekahdarian



Series: 5+1 Things [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Arachnophobia, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Allison, BAMF Kira, M/M, Spiders, fear of spiders, jumping spiders, tarantulas - Freeform, wolf spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebekahdarian/pseuds/rebekahdarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay! This has been edited!<br/>The 5 times Stiles calls backup to help take care of a spider. And the one time the spider calls backup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> No spiders were harmed in the making of this fic but some spiders do die within. 
> 
> This has been edited, thank you [@gia279](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia279/pseuds/Gia279) for your time and patience :) And for those of you who read the first version even without it being completely done. All of you are amazing.

**1**

Stiles arrived home from work in a flurry of movement, papers, and curses. The jeep slammed to a halt on the driveway as he threw it into park. It was well past his usual time of getting home, all the lights in Derek’s house were off and he was sure Derek was asleep.

He turned the jeep off and cursed again when he realized he had left the lights on. His fingers fumbled with the dials until the lights went off.

He snatched at his keys, nearly dropping them as he juggled his work things, and hobbled awkwardly toward the door. 

The front porch light illuminated the front of the house and the door, giving Stiles enough light to guide him safely down the path.

A brief flash of silver across the path caught his eye, he squinted, focusing on the object.

“Shit!” Stiles jerked back, eyes tracking the spiderweb splayed across the walkway. It stretched from the house to the hedges at the start of the yard.

The papers in his arms fluttered to the ground in a wave.

The spider stared at him from its spot in the center of the web. Stiles stared back, his heart racing.

Stiles grabbed his phone from his pocket, frantically dialing the number by heart.

“Hello?” came the sleepy reply.

“Please come outside,” Stiles said. His voice wobbled, eyes glued on the spider, ready to run if it moved.

“Where are you?” Derek snapped.

Stiles could hear him moving around on the other end, the distant creek of the bed alerting Stiles that Derek was getting up.

“Out front,” Stiles said, reaching down to gather his papers without looking away from the spider.

The front door opened so quickly that Stiles jumped. He hadn’t expected Derek to move so quickly.

Clad in only briefs, Derek blinked at him from under the porch light by the door. His nostrils flared; Stiles was sure he could smell his fear. His eyes darted around, looking for the source of Stiles’s anxiety.

“Please take care of the spider.” Stiles pointed to the arachnid hanging in his path, eyes widening.

Derek stared, his face going flat. “You woke me up because of a _spider_?”

Derek didn’t move from his spot.

Stiles began to fidget, wishing Derek would kill the thing, _then_ tease him for being afraid of them or whatever he was wanting to do.

“I’m stuck outside, I want to go to sleep too,” Stiles said, trying to keep his voice calm. “Preferably with you.”

A half smile twitched at the corners of Derek’s lips, so Stiles grinned hopefully back. 

“I can’t believe you let a spider come between us.” Derek shook his head in mockingly. He grabbed a stick from somewhere by the bushes and stepped toward the spiderweb. 

Stiles watched as Derek brandished the stick like a sword, swooping the spider and the web onto the end and tossing the whole thing into the grass like a cone of demented cotton candy.

Stiles walked into Derek’s arms and pressed his cheek against Derek’s chest, his arms too full to give him a real hug. 

“Thank you.” Stiles tilted his head back, scanning Derek’s face for signs of true anger. When he spotted none, his lips parted in anticipation.

Derek laid his lips on Stiles’s, pressing a hand into the small of his back and bringing him closer.

“We’re going to have to talk about your fear of spiders,” Derek breathed against Stiles’s mouth. “Being woken up every time you see one is going to wear on me.”

Stiles frowned, his heart finally beginning to slow down. “I don’t like them,” Stiles said stiffly, eyes narrowing. “This is supposed to be a no-judgment zone,” he said, gesturing between them.

“It is, but…you don’t _like_ them? That’s an understatement. This is the third time this week you’ve called me to take care of one.” Derek brushed his cheek against Stiles’s, lowering his head until he was breathing against Stiles’s neck. 

Stiles leaned into him. “Can we continue this inside? If possible, after I set my work things down and strip off my clothes?”

Derek chuckled, drawing goosebumps to the surface of Stiles’s skin. He took Stiles’s hand in his own and gently pulled him toward the door, careful to walk in front of him in case more spiders reared their ugly heads.

“How about this,” Derek said, closing the door behind Stiles and backing Stiles against the wall, “for every spider you take care of on your own,” Derek nipped along Stiles’s jaw, “I will take care of one for you.” His lips hovered over Stiles’s, hands roaming Stiles’s chest, over his work shirt.

Stiles’s heart tripped over itself, his breath becoming ragged. “You could ask me anything you want at this point and I’d probably say yes.”

Derek grinned, taking Stiles’s paperwork from his hands and setting it down on a table in the hallway. 

“It’s a deal then,” Derek said, helping Stiles remove his jacket and shirt at the same time.

Stiles frowned, his brain slowly working over the deal he’d just made.

Derek was kissing his neck, behind his ear, down his jaw.

His pants loosened and fell around his ankles. Something to do with spiders?

 

  
**2**

Sheriff Stilinski sat at his desk, staring at the stack of reports on his desk.

Stiles had come home from Derek’s the day before.

The Sheriff was doing his best to try and not think about what his only child was doing with his boyfriend, so that entailed burying himself neck deep in work to distract himself.

“He’s an adult,” Sheriff muttered. He slammed a stamp down on a paper, **Read** appearing across the top of the page. “He’s my baby.” He slammed the stamp down on another paper. “He’s an adult.”

Sheriff threw the stamp into the garbage when the ink faltered. His phone glared up at him from his desk, flashing 5:30 pm. Another hour and he was free to go home.

His stomach growled and his mouth began to water. Stiles was probably going to cook dinner.

A frown slowly crept across his face. Maybe he should pick something up on the way home. Stiles was getting too careful about what he should eat. His test results weren’t _that_ bad. He wasn’t even sure how Stiles had gotten it in his head that he _was_ that bad.

Sheriff glanced resignedly at his phone when it began to play “I’m too Sexy for my Shirt”. Stiles must have gotten ahold of it again. He cursed kids and their technological knowledge, lifting the phone and pressing it to his hear.

“Hey,” he said.

“Dad, it touched me! I’m trapped, I can’t get away from it,” Stiles babbled, his voice warbling hysterically.

“Stiles,” Sheriff said urgently, half-rising. “What’s going on?”

“Dad, I’m trapped, I can’t go by.” Stiles was gasping for air on the other end. “It _touched_ me!”

Anger flashed through the sheriff, made his voice snap. “What touched you? Was it Derek? One of those things you hunt?”

“Dad-”

“I’m on my way home,” Sheriff said, snatching his cruiser keys from his desk and rushing toward the front of the police station. He gave half a wave to the girl at the front desk. “Stay on the phone with me and tell me what’s going on.” Sheriff was speaking sternly, trying to keep his heart calm.

“I- ca-can’t,” Stiles gasped. “It’s in the kitchen.”

He slapped the lights on, speeding through a red light. 

Stiles gave a squeaking scream and the sirens went on.

The Sheriff threw open the front door of the house, gun drawn. He twisted, taking in the empty living room and darting toward the kitchen.

Stiles was plastered against the far wall of the kitchen, gaze glued to the fridge.

“Stiles, what happened?” the Sheriff barked.

Stiles pointed mutely to the fridge.

Had he caught something and shoved it in there as a last resort?

A daddy-long-legged spider sat on the handle of the fridge door, one of its legs raised questioningly as if it had been reaching out for something.

“A spider?” Sheriff demanded, face flushing angrily. If his blood pressure hadn’t been up before, it sure as hell was now. “You scared me shitless! I thought there was a monster of some kind in here!”

“That is a monster!” Stiles shouted back, ending the call on his phone. “I’d have called Derek but I made him a deal I wouldn’t call him to handle a spider until I could handle one myself.”

The Sheriff glared at his child. He marched mutely to the fridge, scooped the spider into his hand, and threw it out the back door. He still said nothing when he leaned back inside. 

Stiles was staring at him in wide eyed horror. “Dad, it _touched_ me.”

“Don’t _ever_ call me like that in regards to a spider again.”

 

**3**

“This is so great!” Kira cheered, bouncing on her toes as she and Allison strolled through the mall. She held her hands out, examining her freshly manicured nails. “I’m so glad we decided to have a girl’s day out. All the fighting and stuff is great, but sometimes it’s good to just relax.”

She laughed, darting into an electronics store with a large display of remote control planes and cars.

Allison smiled, following her. “I wonder if the boys ever do anything like this. Maybe we should take them to get their nails done next time.”

Kira squealed in excitement. “I bet they totally would.”

“Scott would if I asked him to,” Allison mused. She ran a hand over one of the model planes thoughtfully. 

“Did you hear about the deal Stiles made with Derek?” Kira asked, grinning wickedly as she ducked behind a shelf.

Allison raised an eyebrow. “About the spiders?”

Kira nodded.

“Yeah, Scott told me, said he doesn’t think Stiles will ever be able to handle a spider on his own.” Allison skimmed through an instruction manual on a “fighting robot”.

“Not even for Derek?” Kira asked. “I think he’d try. They’re cute like that. Like you and Scott.”

“He’s not doing it for Derek. Derek won’t kill any more until Stiles kills one himself.” Allison corrected, snorting.

Kira gave a short shrug. “Want to go to Bath and Body Works?”

Allison paused, hand jumping to her back pocket. “Hold on, my ass is vibrating.”

Kira laughed. “That sounds like a personal problem.”

Allison waved her off, snickering and bringing her phone to her ear. 

“Speak of the devil,” she said into the speaker. “Kira and I were just talking about you.”

“Allison! It’s jumping from wall to wall, I can’t catch it! I tried, I need salt and fire!” Stiles was shouting almost too fast for Allison to keep up.

“What’s going on?” Kira asked, leaning toward her with a pinched expression of worry.

Allison pressed a hand over her free ear, trying to hear Stiles better. “Where are you?”

“At Derek’s! I didn’t see it follow me in. I swear it wasn’t here when I walked through. _OH MY GOD IT’S ON THE CEILING!_ ”

Kira’s eyes grew wide when she heard Stiles’s voice clearly from her spot next to Allison.

“IT’S GOING TO EAT ME!”

“Let’s go.” Allison raced from the store, Kira hot on her heels.

They tore through the mall, booking it toward the car and nearly bowling over several other customers.

“Vampire or demon?” Kira asked, jumping down the steps two at a time. “I have supplies in back of my car for both.”

“Could be either,” Allison said tersely.

They threw open the doors of the mall, slamming into the car doors as Kira fumbled with the button to unlock the car.

They tumbled in.

Allison stretched across the backseat to get to the gear. She outfitted herself with daggers and a cross bow, stuffing salt and a lighter into her pocket. She brought a sword up into the passenger seat for Kira as they flew down the driveway to Derek’s house.

The front door was locked when they got to it, so Allison kicked it in, sending it caving in with a shower of wood chips.

They rushed into the house silently, weapons at the ready.

“Over here!” Stiles yelled from the dining room. He sounded terrified.

Allison and Kira followed his voice.

Allison brought her crossbow up as she swung around the corner, ready to shoot.

“There!” Stiles was pointing, rather dramatically, at a spot on the wall from the safe distance of across the room.

Kira lowered her sword, her face going blank.

Allison’s cheek twitched. 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING CHASED BY A VAMPIRE OR A _DEMON!_ ” She rounded on Stiles angrily, only barely remembering to bring her crossbow down before she pointed it at him. 

“It might as well be a vampire or demon!” Stiles yelled. “It sucks blood!”

Kira turned, letting her head fall against the wall. “You scared the hell out of us. We thought you were in danger.”

“I am in danger!” Stiles yelled. His face was pale and sweat had formed across his face and was dripping down his neck.

Allison crossed the dining room in a huff, slapping her gloved hand against the jumping spider. “Done.”

Stiles visibly relaxed. “Thank you.” He used his wrist to wipe sweat from his forehead.

“You need to start taking care of them yourself so you can call Derek to finish the ones you can’t instead of calling us,” Allison growled.

Stiles looked defeated. “You know about that?”

“ _Everyone_ knows about that.” Allison spun on her heel. “Don’t call me for any more spiders.”

Kira gave Stiles a small smile before following Allison out of the house.

 

**4**

“Stiles, this is getting ridiculous.” Scott ran a hand over his face, pacing his room as he spoke into his phone. “They’re just spiders. You need to get over this…”

“You don’t understand,” Stiles’s voice was strained. “I’ve tried to do it on my own, but I freeze up. I can’t do it.”

Scott sighed. “One of these days you’ll have to kill a spider on your own. I know they freak you out.”

“When I am forced to with a knife to my throat I will kill one, but I will need a ten foot pole and pest spray. The good kind, not the cheap shit.”

Scott smiled, trying not to laugh. “Spiders really aren’t that big.”

“They look huge in the moment! The jumping spider was practically flying around the room.” Stiles’s voice was growing panicky at the thought. Scott could hear the uptick in his heartbeat at the memory. “Allison made killing it look so easy. Just _squish_.”

Scott did laugh this time. “She keeps bringing it up.”

Stiles fell silent for so long Scott glanced at the phone to make sure it was still connected even though he could still hear Stiles’s breathing and heartbeat.

“You there?” he asked. 

“How much do you love me?” Stiles’s voice was small, scared.

Scott closed his eyes. “Is it a spider?”

“It’s on the door handle.” Stiles’s voice was strained, clearly trying to keep calm.

“Pull the jeep over,” Scott instructed, keeping his tone calm so Stiles wouldn’t freak out more. “Pull it over, and turn off the engine.” He tensed when he heard the wheels squealing. “Gently, Stiles!”

“It’s moving!” 

Scott heard a rush of flurried movement followed by a loud crash. “Stiles, what’s going on?”

He listened to Stiles’s frantic pulse.

“I’m in the backseat,” Stiles whispered.

Scott looked at the clock on his dresser. “Climb back through the seats and go out the passenger side if it’s still on the handle.”

“Scott, I can’t, it’s moving. It will jump on me.”

Scott flinched at the fear in Stiles’s voice.

“Please come kill it.” Stiles’s voice cracked.

Scott let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling. “Where are you?”

 

**5**

“Dude, your dad, Derek, Allison, Kira, and Scott all had to save you from spiders? That’s pathetic.” Jackson shook his head. “You’re so pitiful you don’t even realize it.”

“You’re such a jackass,” Stiles muttered.

They walked into Deaton’s veterinary clinic, trying to act like mature adults who hadn’t been arguing the whole ride there.

Before Jackson could say anything else Stiles slid up to the counter, winking broadly at the receptionist. “Dr. Deaton had a package for us to pick up.”

She held up one finger for him to wait a moment and Stiles grimaced, not having noticed the phone pressed to her ear.

“Nice going,” Jackson muttered sarcastically.

Stiles flipped him off behind his back. 

A little boy holding a small crate was walking out of a back room next to a woman. Probably his mom, Jackson guessed, as they smelled similar enough.

The boy sat on one of the chairs in the waiting area while his mom stood in line with her checkbook in hand.

He glanced at Stiles to see him tilting his head to try and see what was in the crate.

The kid grinned, following Stiles’s gaze.

Jackson smelled the boy’s sudden sadness and fear, turning to look at his mom.

“Mom, Sophie’s gone,” he said urgently, opening the door of the crate.

“We’ll help you find her!”

Jackson’s head shot up at Stiles’s words. “Excuse me?” he snapped. “I am here to get what we need and get the f-ho-home,” he stuttered, seeing the woman glance pointedly at him.

Stiles leaned close to him; Jackson resisted the urge to pull away. 

“Just sniff out the pet, make the kid happy,” Stiles muttered. “You’re a werewolf, it should be simple enough.” His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Or are you such a jackass you’ve gotten used to the smell and can’t differentiate anything else?”

Jackson snarled, spinning to face the boy. “What’s Sophie look like?”

“She’s a T. Blondi, brown fur, big black eyes. Sometimes she comes when called...”

“What the hell is a T. Blondi? Some sort of retriever?” Jackson muttered, too low for the kid to hear. He sniffed the air, walking deftly back down the hall the kid had just come.

Stiles nearly trod on his heels when he turned into a backroom. 

“I can’t smell a cat or dog,” he stated, eyes surveying the stacks of supplies. “Only medical equipment, cleaning chemicals.”

“Your nose is broken,” Stiles informed him, side stepping him to look further in the room.

Jackson snarled again. “My nose is better than _yours_.”

“Prove it.” Stiles grinned, slipping delicately around a table and looking under it.

Jackson glared at where Stiles had disappeared, not moving from his spot until Stiles’s head resurfaced. He could smell another sharp retort on the tip of Stiles’s tongue when fear and anxiety replaced the scent.

“Jackson,” Stiles whispered, eyes glued on a spot over Jackson’s shoulder. “Don’t turn around, just come toward me.”

“What the hell are you whispering about, Stilinski?” Jackson turned in exasperation. Surely he was the scariest thing in this back room.

A _gargantuan_ spider sat on top of a cardboard box, nearly eye-to-eye with him. 

Jackson jerked back with a shout, stumbling and falling into the table Stiles was hiding behind.

“What the fuck is that?” Jackson gasped, staring that the tarantula. “It’s the size of a dinner plate!” His heart beat rapidly in his rib cage; behind him, he could hear Stiles’s heart doing the same.

“Call Allison!” Stiles gasped.

“No way in hell, she’ll kill us both if we call her for a spider.” Jackson shook his head frantically, his gaze glued to the beast.

“Call Scott!”

“He’s in the same meeting as Derek is, you know that. That’s why we were sent here _together_ to pick up the herbs and shit.” Jackson was still backpedaling, dragging the table and Stiles with him—accidentally, of course. “Call _SWAT_.”

“Call Lydia!”

“ **HELL** NO! I’d never live this down.” Jackson would rather die in the back room of the clinic than call his girlfriend to rescue him from a spider.

The spider reared back, a loud hissing noise emanating from it. 

“You’re scaring it!” Jackson snarled at Stiles.

“Call Lydia, she’s your girlfriend!” Stiles snapped, bracing himself.

“NO!” 

“This is Lydia.”

Jackson’s head snapped to Stiles at Lydia’s voice. He snarled when he spotted the cellphone pressed to his ear but he couldn’t quite summon the courage to say anything that might piss off the Godzilla-spider.

“Jackson and I are stuck,” Stiles said quickly. “We’re in a back room at Deaton’s. We’re cornered.”

The spider continued hissing and Lydia didn’t answer for a second.

Jackson was pretty sure she could hear it on the other end.

“I’ll be right there.” 

The line went dead and Jackson and Stiles backed themselves against the wall. The spider was big enough to see its gaze track their movement across the room. 

“Want to make a break for it?” Stiles gasped.

Jackson shook his head. “I’m waiting for Lydia.”

Stiles shot him a look that showed clearly what he thought of Jackson’s rapid change of heart.

Jackson looked up when he heard Lydia tell the receptionist she was here to save her boyfriend in the storage room. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment but the spider still hadn’t moved from its place on the box, and hadn’t looked away from them, so he was in no hurry to try a random act of courage.

Two sets of footsteps walked down the hall, one brisk and clicking, one with the tell-tale slap of sneakers, and Jackson wondered who she had called for backup.

The kid holding the small crate peeked into the room behind Lydia and beamed.

“You found Sophie!” he cried, jumping up and down as he followed Lydia over to the box.

Lydia looked at Jackson and Stiles; Jackson could feel her silently judging them.

The kid held the crate up level with the box.

Lydia picked up a pair of gloves, gently nudging the back of the spider, encouraging it into the crate. 

Jackson glowered when the spider obliged, docile as a kitten.

“We found Sophie,” Stiles said, voice emotionless.

“Yay,” Jackson said dryly. He glanced over at Lydia sheepishly. “Thanks for saving us.”

“I owe you pizza,” Stiles declared, “You are amazing.”

Lydia gave them both an arch look. “I know.”

 

**+1**

Stiles stumbled out of bed, disentangling himself from Derek on his way to the bathroom.

He had begged every member of the pack to not tell Derek about his failed attempts at dealing with spiders and had been tossing and turning most of the night. By the time his brain had managed to go to sleep, his bladder woke up.

He missed the light switch on his way into the bathroom and didn’t bother trying to find it again as he slid down onto the toilet, too tired to stand. 

The door was ajar, letting in just a little bit of light from the hallway. He blinked sleepily, trying to stay awake long enough to finish and get back to bed.

A black blob of movement caught his attention and he looked toward the door.

His heart sank as he saw something scurry across the tiles on the floor; he could almost hear the footsteps.

Stiles swallowed, closing the bathroom door so the light wouldn’t wake Derek before flipping the switch. He was now fully awake, heart racing.

A large brown spider stood in the center of a tile; it looked furry and froze when the light touched it.

Stiles choked back a scream.

The creature was within a few feet of him. His eyes scanned the room desperately; he could do this, he could _do_ this.

A lighter caught his attention on the counter and he frowned; he didn’t want to get close enough to set it on fire.

That would mean getting way too close for comfort.

Stealthily reaching around to open the cabinet, he grabbed a can of hairspray from under the sink. That should keep him at a safe distance.

“You’ll drown,” Stiles said shakily, watching the spider.

The spider didn’t move.

Stiles held down the button on the can, aiming at the spider. He saw the contents make contact with the creature. He grinned when the creature appeared to collapse, the hair falling off its body.

He did it!

Panic began to rise when the hair began to move.

Stiles gasped when he realized the “hair” was thousands of baby spiders.

He jumped, using the toilet to launch himself onto the counter. Thousands of baby spiders were crawling across the floor after him, and the big one was hightailing it for the tub.

His hand brushed against the lighter and he snatched at it, lighting it and bringing it in front of the hairspray, jerking as he tried to pick a cluster of spiders to aim at.

Flames shot around the bathroom, the tile floors beginning to smoke, and the spiders continued running around. 

Stiles nearly sobbed when he saw some charging toward him, now flaming spectacularly. 

He was hardly aware of the fire alarm going off and the sprinkler system kicking on.

“STILES!” Derek threw open the bathroom door, staring blindly into the light and flames.

Stiles threw the hairspray and lighter aside, leaping off the counter toward Derek, hoping he would catch him and not land on the sea of spiders.

“Oomph,” Stiles gasped, landing heavily against Derek’s chest. He wrapped his legs around his waist, locking his ankles. He was shaking.

Derek wrapped his arms around him, sniffing his face and neck to make sure he was okay as he carried him across the bedroom at a rush.

“I need pants.” Stiles announced, reaching for the dresser as they walked by.

“There’s a fire in the bathroom and you’re worried about clothes?” Derek gasped. 

The fire had started spreading up the cabinets and caught on the shower curtain.

Stiles blinked at him and Derek rolled his eyes, snatching a pair of sweat pants out of a drawer before continuing through the house with Stiles. 

“Put them on outside then,” he grumbled.

Once they were safely at the edge of the driveway Derek handed Stiles the pants and dialed 911. 

“What happened?” Derek asked while they waited for the emergency personnel to arrive.

Stiles glanced around for a second, bemused. What _had_ just happened? A slow grin spread across his face.

“I killed a couple thousand spiders!” he announced. He beamed, jumping up and down and kissing Derek.

Derek looked confused. “You torched a spider?”

“Our deal! I didn’t want to wake you, and I already bugged the rest of the pack…Also they told me not to call them again, too. But I _did_ it!” Stiles cheered. “This big, hairy, _beast_ spider walked into the bathroom like it _owned_ the place. I sprayed it with hairspray and it exploded. Dude, it _spawned_. _Millions_ of them everywhere. Then I grabbed the lighter and, _whoosh_ , I win.” Stiles sagged against Derek happily, suddenly exhausted but exhilarated. “You can kill the rest of the spiders in my lifetime for me. Or at least the next million or so.”

Derek hugged him tightly, shaking his head. “You—I can’t believe you some times. You could have hurt yourself!”

Stiles shook his head and smiled a little. “But our deal.”

Derek sighed. “Yes, and a deal is a deal, I will handle the rest of your spider problems. But you still should have been careful.” He looked down at Stiles, his nose hovering just above Stiles’s. “I’m proud of you though. You were great.”

Stiles kissed him happily, smashing their lips together. “I did amazing.”


End file.
